


心愿

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 竹马/初体验
Relationships: 闻嘉
Kudos: 6





	心愿

翟潇闻趴在沙发上捧着⼿机，电视闹哄哄地放着当背景⾳乐，端庄的⼥记者在⼀个⼈造湖前转播，湖边上红底⽩字的横幅⼗分醒⽬：⾼考不是唯⼀的出路。焉栩嘉⾛过来换频道，⼀按切到了经典⼩品，宫廷⽟液酒啊⼀百⼋⼀杯，翟潇闻跟着念了⼏句，当他念到“其实就是那个⼆锅头兑的那个⽩开⽔”的时候焉栩嘉啪⼀下把电视关掉，坐在沙发边递给他⼀根奶油冰棒。

翟潇闻坐起来，咬⼀⼝⾃⼰的之后还要去尝焉栩嘉的。焉栩嘉⽆奈地把吃了⼀半的冰棒给他啃⼀⼝：“明明是⼀样的啊。”  
翟潇闻说：你的看起来⽐较好吃。

焉栩嘉在外卖 app 上点晚饭，翟潇闻脑袋搁在他肩膀上：“你爸妈今天⼜不回家吗？”焉栩嘉点点头。他们从⼩认识，互相把对⽅的家当成⾃⼰家⼀样住。⾼考完翟潇闻的爸妈对⼉⼦完全放养，只要不闹出什么事，其他都随他。

七⽉底的太阳光明晃晃地洒进室内。翟潇闻已经步⼊成年⼈⾏列，从冰箱⾥拿出果酒给⾃⼰倒了⼀杯。焉栩嘉撇⼀下嘴去开可乐喝，碳酸饮料刺激着他的⼝腔，他⼼⾥也咕嘟咕嘟冒出⽓泡来。冰块浮在玻璃杯上，碰撞出泠泠声响，把整个盛夏揉成⼀篇交响曲。

晚餐草草吃过，翟潇闻难得⾃觉去洗澡，他甩着湿头发在卧室的全身镜前照，焉栩嘉看不过去，⽤⽑⼱呼噜他的头发：“⽔都滴地上了！”

翟潇闻转过来，⽑⼱还挡着眼睛，他精准定位到焉栩嘉的嘴唇，贴上去轻轻吻了⼀下。 焉栩嘉低声说：我还没有洗澡。翟潇闻就放开他，看着⼀个仓皇逃离的背影笑：嘉嘉真是很容易害羞呢。

两⼈躺在床上各⾃看⼿机。翟潇闻和妈妈视频，翟妈妈问嘉嘉呢？翟潇闻就把⼿机侧过去让焉栩嘉⼊镜。焉栩嘉乖乖打了招呼，翟妈妈那⾥背景⾳吵吵闹闹的，她说我和你爸看⼩欢喜呢，哎呀看得我想起你⾼考前那⼀段了。焉栩嘉靠着翟潇闻，⼿指划着屏幕，整个⼈以极其缓慢的速度往空调被⾥滑，翟潇闻第⼀次偏头看他的时候焉栩嘉的脑袋还在他肩膀位置，现在已经挪到了他腰附近。翟潇闻放下⼿机，焉栩嘉伸着胳膊打了个哈⽋：“睡觉吧。”

熄灭床头灯，焉栩嘉在⿊暗中说：“还有三天。”  
翟潇闻知道他在计算什么。焉栩嘉⽣在九⽉，但他爸妈为了让他早点上学，把他身份证上的⽣⽇改成了七⽉。再过三天就是他法律意义上的成年。成年是什么呢？焉栩嘉⼩时候看宝莲灯，鸿蒙混沌间天地流转，沉⾹⻓成顶天⽴地的⼤⼈，张信哲在唱：我不愿只在夜⾥思念你。成⻓究竟是⼀瞬还是沉淀的圈圈年轮，焉栩嘉还没有想明⽩。翟潇闻把焉栩嘉环进⾃⼰的臂弯⾥，焉栩嘉嘟嘟囔囔地扯⾃⼰⾐⻆：“你压着我睡⾐了。”  
翟潇闻挪⼀下胳膊，⼜亲亲他的额头。焉栩嘉的睫⽑颤起来，他把⼩腿搁在翟潇闻侧躺的膝弯⾥，不⼀会⼉呼吸绵⻓起来，脸上透出⼀点睡梦中才有的酣甜。  
翟潇闻抱着他，感觉像是抱着⼀只巨⼤的⾦吉拉。热烘烘的⼤猫身体随着呼吸起伏，粉⾊的⿐尖带⼀点湿润的光亮。

成年⼈的必修课之⼀是及时 check 各个社交平台。⼤忙⼈回完了⼀通消息，熬过夜的眼睛⾥带着⾎丝，躺在床上⽤⼿背揉眼。翟潇闻⾛过来给他滴眼药⽔，焉栩嘉被他⽤⼿指撑着眼⽪， 冰凉药液滴下来的时候条件反射地挣了⼀下，⼈⼯泪滴顺着脸颊流到枕头上，蜿蜒出⼀道深⾊的溪。翟潇闻把猪柳蛋汉堡和⽜奶放在餐桌上，看到⼤猫慢悠悠从床上爬起来刷⽛，飘到餐桌前坐下，慢条斯理地享⽤⾃⼰的早午餐。吃完以后焉栩嘉⼜飘到电脑桌前，游戏界⾯挂着，⼿机⼀个劲⼉在⾯前刷，头拗得很低。

翟潇闻⾛过来弯下腰：“你在看什么呢？”  
焉栩嘉在 0.5 秒内摁灭⼿机屏幕，⼿搭上⿏标开始看电脑界⾯。  
翟潇闻就⻓⻓地啧了⼀声，看到焉栩嘉强装镇定的神⾊⾥闪过⼀丝尴尬，他低头去亲焉栩嘉的嘴⻆：“不要紧张嘛。要不要现在试⼀试？”

焉栩嘉抬⼿看表：“现在才下午两点。”  
翟潇闻撑在他桌前笑嘻嘻：谁说只有晚上才能上床啦。

焉栩嘉的脸⾁眼可⻅地红起来。翟潇闻说楼下有个便利店要不先去买点东⻄，焉栩嘉似乎经历了⼀番思想⽃争，咬着⽛把话说完整了：其实……我准备了……  
翟潇闻好像不是很意外：那正好，省事。焉栩嘉被他拉着胳膊站起来，翟潇闻问他：你要先洗个澡吗？  
焉栩嘉战术清嗓⼦：你也要洗。喏，你去这间浴室，我去那⼀间。

下午三点零⼀分，值得铭记的时刻。焉栩嘉磨磨蹭蹭从浴室⾥出来，⼜吹了⼗分钟头发。翟潇闻看着很想笑：那么短的头发早就⼲了，也不嫌热。  
焉栩嘉终于挪上了床，他⽤⾃⼰的⼤眼睛凝视翟潇闻，下三⽩眼是⻓剑⾥破出的软刃，此刻却是甜的。翟潇闻⼼想眼睛⼤确实了不起，扶着他的肩膀，把脸凑了过去。

以前倒也不是没有互相帮助解决⽣理需求过，但像今天这样颇具仪式感实打实地做，焉栩嘉⼼⾥还是有点虚，虚的同时有⼤量的好奇和些微兴奋。这个吻的时间很⻓，⻓到焉栩嘉最后只会闭着眼下意识吮吸和舔。脖⼦有点酸，翟潇闻的⼿搭上他已经硬起来的那根，焉栩嘉身体猛地⼀抖，软绵绵地把翟潇闻推开⼀点。  
翟潇闻把他压在床上，别紧张嘉嘉，他在⽿边吹⽓，看到⽿垂上的红爬满整个脖颈。焉栩嘉哆哆嗦嗦地感受翟潇闻⼿上下的动作，身体简直像⼀架紧绷的⼸。翟潇闻想这样可不太⾏。他在焉栩嘉射出来之后起身，回来的时候⼿⾥拿了杯可乐：⾥⾯兑了⼀点酒。  
他把⾼潮中失神的焉栩嘉扶起来，吸管塞进他嘴⾥。焉栩嘉慢慢喝了⼩半杯以后皱起眉头，  
⾆尖舔着嘴⻆：“你在可乐⾥放了什么？”  
“掺了点酒。”翟潇闻⾃⼰也喝了⼏⼝。碳酸饮料会加速⼩肠对酒精的吸收，焉栩嘉眼⾥已经有了点醺然醉意，他嘴唇湿漉漉地凑过来索吻，⼀点点蹭掉翟潇闻嘴⻆残留的液体。翟潇闻看他放松下来，挤了润滑往他⽳⼝探去。

焉栩嘉在忍。后⽳很紧，⼿指伸进去根本⽆法顺畅抽动。他额头渗出密密的汗，眼⻆盈着⼀汪泪。翟潇闻慢慢在他体内抠弄，扩张了⼀会⼉醉意上涌，焉栩嘉绷着的腰腹松懈下来，微微喘着⽓。翟潇闻的指尖被涌出来的热液包裹，他戴上安全套，顶在焉栩嘉腿根磨了⼀会⼉。焉栩嘉的声⾳带着上扬的尾调，趴着埋进被⼦⾥，吐息断断续续：“进…来吧。”

翟潇闻顶进去，焉栩嘉吃痛地叫出声。好烫好硬的⼀东⻄在体内插着，他背上出了汗，⽔光淋淋的，反⼿来抓翟潇闻的⼿腕。翟潇闻也在深深呼⽓——刚刚进去那⼀下太刺激了。他缓慢抽动起来探索，焉栩嘉咬着下唇，身体⼀阵⼀阵震颤。刺激和爽其实是两种体验，此刻却交融在了⼀起。碰到前列腺起初有些异物感，忍过去之后焉栩嘉整个⼈发软，快感像浪潮⼀样拍打他，他沉⼊欲念的深海，被⽤⼒顶弄时圆嘴下意识张开，⾃⼰都没意识到叫了些什么。翟潇闻被他带着⿐⾳的呻吟弄得更硬，狠狠在前列腺处操。焉栩嘉脚趾都蜷起来，腿根和⼩腹抽搐，体内酥麻的感觉像⻛过沙丘，他坐在流沙边眺望海市蜃楼。  
最后焉栩嘉先射出来，脸上新旧泪痕交织，满⾜⼜可怜的模样。翟潇闻也到达⾼潮，搂着他射完以后把他紧紧抱住。焉栩嘉在翟潇闻怀⾥蹭，⼩花猫⼀样的脸扬着，呼吸很急。翟潇闻顺着他的背轻轻抚过去，好⼀会⼉焉栩嘉才找回了悬浮的意识。

他⽤⼿指去勾翟潇闻的指尖。翟潇闻腾出另⼀只⼿摸了摸焉栩嘉的头。焉栩嘉靠在他胸膛上听他的⼼跳，⼜握着翟潇闻的⼿放在⾃⼰胸前，那是蓬勃、有⼒，热切和向往。

祝我成年快乐。焉栩嘉好像在说梦话。  
翟潇闻搂紧他：听说成年⼈常常不快乐，希望你是个例外。  
你要许个愿吗？翟潇闻⼜问他。  
焉栩嘉在他怀⾥⼩幅度点头，他雾蒙蒙的眼睛眨了⼀下：那我的⼼愿是，你也⼀直快乐。


End file.
